


<Summer Magic>.07

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】Summer Magic [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.07

*最終章~

-

康瑟琪覺得自己像被龍捲風捲起的落葉一樣打轉了好久，腦袋越發渾沌。

只記得雙腳離地之前使者對她說，這裡的時間和現實不同，運氣好的話，醒來的時候應該只過了幾天而已。

四天。

對裴柱現來說，這四天長的像是四年，就像康瑟琪在她昏迷時一樣，除非必要，她幾乎沒有離開過，累了就直接在床邊休息。

康瑟琪是被金藝琳的開門聲完全喚醒的，反射性的望向聲音的源頭，也因此她第一個見到的不是趴在自己身邊的裴柱現，而是愣在門邊的金藝琳。

「柱…柱現歐尼…！」

「藝琳阿，柱現歐尼呢？」

還未從夢境中緩過神來，康瑟琪的聲音有些黏糊糊的，一瞬間也忘記了自己正在裴柱現的身體裡。

「啊！醫生！歐尼醒了可是變的好奇怪！」金藝琳轉身準備就要到走廊上喧嘩，還好被正要進門的孫勝完給拉住。

「藝琳阿不要在醫院大吼大叫的，歐…歐尼你醒了？！」

「使者nim！！使者nim，你怎麼在這裡？」

孫勝完瞪大雙眼，牽著金藝琳的手深呼吸了一口氣後把病房的門輕輕關上，然後兩人用盡全力朝走廊的另一頭狂奔。

「醫生！！！！！！」

不小的騷動讓裴柱現從睡夢中清醒過來。

裴柱現以為自己在這一刻一定會哭的，然而並沒有，她想也許是她內心真的相信，康瑟琪一定會醒來的，而漫長的等待終於迎來了盡頭。

她伸出手緊緊的把康瑟琪抱在懷裡，康瑟琪原本想伸手回抱，卻虛弱的連抬手的力氣也沒有，只能軟綿綿的任由戀人抱著。

裴柱現很久以後才開口說話，她自己也沒想到，她說出口的第一句話竟然會是這個。

「告訴我你是怎麼交換靈魂的。」

-

復原的情況相當好，除了要定期回醫院檢查之外，並沒有什麼明顯需要擔心的地方，沒多久醫生就宣布可以出院了。

康瑟琪一邊整理帶回來的行李，一邊嘟著嘴碎念著。

「我還是覺得明明可以等歐尼身體完全好了之後再換回來就好了嘛，歐尼幹嘛非要那天問完我之後就自己去廟裡，現在換回來傷口都還會痛吧？」

「我只是，不想照顧病人，多麻煩阿。」

「歐尼明明是捨不得我受苦吧？」

康瑟琪看裴柱現一直沒有回答，在把行李箱關好之後俐落的爬上床，手俐落的環上裴柱現的腰，把她拉向自己想給她一個撒嬌的親吻，沒想到裴柱現把臉轉了過去閃躲開來，眼淚無預警的滑落。

「知道我會捨不得，你竟然還做的出，代替我躺在那裡的事情嗎？」

「康瑟琪，你是笨蛋嗎？」

「你就不怕會醒不過來嗎？」

「歐尼，我－」

「聽我說話。」

裴柱現捂了一下康瑟琪的嘴，把頭輕抵在戀人的肩膀上。

「我原本是想這樣對你說的。」

「看到你的信的時候，我真的很生氣。」

「我一直在想，等你醒來我一定要揍你，甚至想，我再也不要理你了。

因為你真的好過分，怎麼能讓我一個人這樣看著你躺在那裡。

怎麼能自作主張的，說什麼要代替我，還留下一封那麼像是遺書的信。」

「可是，可是阿，你知道嗎。

看到你躺著一動也不動的，每一天都在恐懼中，不知道你會不會醒來的，那種不安，我好像就原諒你了。」

「我就想，如果是我，如果我也知道交換的方法，如果能夠代替你。」

「我原諒你了。因為如果是我，一定也會這麼做的。」

「瑟琪，謝謝你，謝謝你那樣做。還有，謝謝你醒來了。」

「歐尼…」

康瑟琪才剛想要探頭，裴柱現就立刻把她按回自己的肩膀。

「我還沒說完呢，我還要跟你道歉。」

「什麼阿歐尼，歐尼哪有什麼要跟我道歉的。」

「對不起，一直沒有正面回答你，那天還在你爸爸面前那樣說。」

「歐尼到底在說什麼啦…阿好痛…」

康瑟琪又再一次嘗試掙脫，這一次耳朵卻被紮紮實實的捏了一下。

「康瑟琪，你不要一直吵，也不要再亂動了，聽我說。」

「在你昏迷的時間裡，我想了很多，包括你說過的，結婚這件事。」

「一開始我其實不願意去想，因為我根本沒有信心，關於我們可以多的走遠。」

感受到懷裡的人顫抖了一下，裴柱現開始撫摸著康瑟琪的背，語調也變得更溫柔。

「我害怕坦白，害怕現實。

光是想像那些難關，我就感到不安。

我的爸媽會怎麼說，你的爸媽會怎麼說，我都，很害怕。

不是害怕他們不接受，我是害怕那一切會讓你受傷。」

「會很難的，瑟琪。

我們自己，都花了好多時間才接受自己與別人的不同。

怎麼能要求父母一下子就接受呢？一定會很難的。」

「可是阿，不是說我一定要結婚什麼的。

只是如果要結婚的話，除了你之外的人，我都不想。」

「光是想像就讓我呼吸不過來的，在前方的困難。

只要你也願意，我就會一直努力。

只要有你在，我都願意。」

「我想要你知道，無論會有多受傷，我都會在你身邊，我會一直在的，不會放棄的。」

「就算有一天我們的關係會有破洞，會受傷，但我會努力照顧他，治癒他，一直努力，努力到我再也使不出力氣為止。」

康瑟琪早就已經哭的快喘不過氣來，裴柱現只好拍著她的背，像哄嬰兒一樣幫她順著氣，等待她冷靜下來之後，裴柱現稍微退開一點，捧住她的臉強迫她看著自己，語氣雖然輕，但很堅定。

「我再說一遍，康瑟琪，你要聽清楚了哦。

我會一直、一直在你身邊的，不會放棄的。

你知道，我不喜歡說永遠，那實在是太虛無飄渺的詞語了。

那些困難，我們慢慢的走，慢慢的解決，我想和你走到很遠的地方，走到我們，再也走不動為止。」

裴柱現向前親吻康瑟琪，先是輕碰一下後，才溫柔的互相追逐，如同初次親吻般，小心翼翼的把各自的氣息傳遞給對方，彷彿在宣告方才告白的決心。

「歐尼，什麼時候變的這麼會說話的。」

康瑟琪最後向前輕啄了一下裴柱現的唇，才紅著臉縮回戀人的懷裡。

好像是第一次，自己是被裴柱現擁著入眠的。

突然能夠了解，為什麼裴柱現總是喜歡在睡前叫自己從背後抱住她，專屬於她的氣味圍繞在身旁，就算不說話，也能有一種溫暖而踏實的安全感。

-

裴柱現穿著睡衣躺在床上不小心睡著了，雖然身體算是恢復的差不多了，好像比從前還容易疲累。

但淺眠的毛病還是一樣，當康瑟琪幫自己蓋被子的那一瞬間她就醒了。

裴柱現這才終於明白，原來上一次自己的主動誘惑計畫根本沒有失敗。

因為她一睜開眼睛就看見的一隻從脖頸到臉頰都因為害羞而通紅的熊，還有她剛才試圖透過領口偷看自己的心虛模樣。

這一次可不能再放過她了。

「康瑟琪，你在幹嘛。」

「我…我想幫歐尼蓋…蓋被子。」

「是嗎？那你為什麼臉這麼紅，嗯？」

裴柱現站起身，雙手交叉在胸前，似笑非笑的逼近康瑟琪，鼻尖幾乎都要碰在一起。

「嗯…我…歐尼，那個…我…」

「吼唷，歐尼幹嘛突然離我這麼近啦。」

康瑟琪紅著臉輕推裴柱現的肩膀。

裴柱現看著戀人慌張的模樣，忍不住笑出聲來。

她把自己胸前的扣子又解開了幾顆，只剩最下緣兩顆的扣子孤單的掛在那裡，整件睡衣幾乎完全都敞開來。

裡頭什麼都沒穿。

康瑟琪的腦袋瞬間當機，倒抽一口氣後就低頭瞪著地板，支支吾吾的說不出半句像樣的話，只好開始胡言亂語。

「歐尼…那個…嗯，身體好一點了嗎？」

「瑟琪…要不要幫我檢查一下呢？」

「啊－」

裴柱現雙手勾住康瑟琪的後頸，笑的魅惑又勾人，下一秒就如願以償的被年下的戀人欺身壓在床上。

-

「不過，你有想過，以後要怎麼求婚嗎？」

裴柱現躺在康瑟琪的胸口，有一下沒一下的戳著她軟軟的臉頰。

「當然有啊，嘿嘿。」

康瑟琪在心裡暗自得意，關於求婚嘛，她當然早就想過了。

當初是用接龍告白的，那求婚當然也…

「如果你敢說什麼接龍的話我是不會答應的哦。」

「為什麼！」

「太沒創意了嘛。」

-

很久很久以後的某天夜晚。

康瑟琪正在認真看著明天要錄影的腳本，指尖過分用力的捏著紙張的邊緣而有些泛白。

「歐尼，『我們結婚吧』用方言要怎麼說阿？」

「和首爾話一樣阿。怎麼，明天有方言的環節嗎？」

「歐尼說一遍給我聽嘛。」

「我們結婚吧。」

「好阿，歐尼。」

「康瑟琪！你這個比接龍還爛一百萬倍！」

「我不要答應！上次那個還比較好。」

「歐尼！這已經是我第五次失敗了耶…到底要怎樣歐尼才會答應嘛，也不准我先買戒指。」

「我不管，你這個，淘汰！」

裴柱現笑得很開心，倒是康瑟琪沮喪的像一隻受傷的毛茸茸小動物。

小碎步的走向戀人身邊把她一把撈進懷裡，抱著她左搖右晃的，心裡想著，不知道自己偷偷去訂做的婚戒什麼時候會好呢。

求婚這種事，一開始就輪不到你阿，康瑟琪。

絕對不是因為上次我發現你又偷偷跟李宣美討論要怎麼樣才能讓我答應，哼。

-

「歐尼會後悔嗎，跟我在一起。」

「會阿。」

「後悔沒有早一點，跟你在一起。」

「應該要在小時候就去京畿道見你，我們一起去面試，一起當練習生。

如果能早點認識你，那樣我就能多陪著你。

度過好多個四季，那就好了。」

-

我想，愛和喜歡，是不同的。

如果喜歡是想要靠近的慾望，愛則是陪伴的積累。

愛是彼此成為彼此人生一部份的過程。

愛不是信口開河的承諾，愛是單純想在戀人喜怒哀樂時都在身旁，想伴著他走過每一個春夏秋冬，一直到世界盡頭的渴望阿。

【全文完】

-

*從3月底寫到5月中，大約2萬字的小小故事就這樣說完了，天氣也真的變成夏天了。

中間架構改了很多很多次，但我想寫的，想表達的都有好好的寫進去了。

我並沒有特別好的文筆，也不是特別引人入勝的內容，但真的很感謝所有閱讀的人，跟我一起走完了他們故事的一部分。

*我不奢求每一個人都能夠喜歡，但願我的文字有讓閱讀的人在無聊又枯燥的現實中，有了暫時逃離的片刻時光，那就夠了~

謝謝閱讀的大家(鞠躬


End file.
